nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Busi'ness im Sumpf
= Tagesgeschäft = Lennard war kein Held, aber er war ein guter Mensch. Er versuchte ein Held zu sein, als er erfuhr, dass seine Schwester verschollen war, ihr Schiff auf der Fahrt nach Stranglethorn von Piraten überfallen und verschwunden. Er verließ seine Heimat in der Hoffnung, etwas über ihr Schicksal heraus zu finden. Er verließ Stormwind in dem Wissen, dass er es vielleicht nie mehr wieder sehen würde. Er schlug sich mit Krankheiten, Unwettern und üblem Gesindel herum. In Booty Bay tötete er einen mann bei einer Messerstecherei. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen deshalb, aber er vergaß nicht sein Ziel. Ricarda, seine geliebte Schwester. Er erfuhr von den Blutsegel-Bukkanieren. Von Piraten. Sklavenhändlern. Er folgte der Spur seiner Schwester bis in die Sümpfe des Elends. Ein Name tauchte immer wieder auf: Doomlord Thickbelch. Es kostete ihn Monate, sich die Informationen zu holen, die er brauchte. Noch einmal Wochen, um sich als Tagelöhner in Thickbelch’s Lager zu schleichen. Eine Wache die ihn fast enttarnt hätte, erdrosselte er und ließ sie im Sumpf verschwinden. Ricarda. Es ging um seine Schwester. Er sah ihr Gesicht jede Nacht in seinen Träumen vor sich. Guten wie schlechten. Und als er sie fand, als er ihre gemeinsame Flucht plante, als er es wagte den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen… da waren ihre Wachen schneller, als er es erwartet hatte. Ein dummer Fehler, ein unglücklicher Zufall, und jetzt… … jetzt rannte er durch die Sümpfe. Irgendwo hinter sich hörte er die wütenden Schreie in der Ferne, das Heulen von Suchdoggen, gebellte Befehle der Oger und anderen Söldner. An manchen Stellen ging ihm das Wasser bis zum Hals, dann musste er wieder durch Dickichte aus ölig-schwarzen Lianen brechen, die sich um ihn schlangen und immer mehr ermüdeten. Sein Atem ging rasch, sein Puls raste, sein Herz schlug wie wild. Er hinterließ absichtlich eine breite Schneise und brach durch das Gestrüpp. Wenn schon, dann sollten ihn fangen, nicht sie. Seiner Spur folgen, nicht ihrer. Ricarda… sie hatten kaum drei Worte gewechselt, seit sie sich wiedergesehen hatten. Wie auch. Aber sie lebte, sie war frei, und er hatte ihr die Richtung zum Treffpunkt so gut wie möglich angezeigt. Sollten sie ihn einholen, sollten sie ihn fangen… egal. Wenn sie entkam, dann war das alles nicht umsonst gewesen. Er spürte keine Angst, während er rannte. Er spürte Hoffnung. Als er die oberste Kante der Böschung erreichte, den Knüppeldamm zu dem er gelaufen war, sah er zwei Dinge: Die angebundenen Raptoren und das Feuer. Es war ein schmaler, länglicher Strahl, und es durchschlug seinen Oberschenkel mit der Wucht einer Stahlkugel. Er schrie, er fiel auf den weichen Boden und rollte sich automatisch auf die Seite. Eine Hand presste er auf die Wunde aus der helles Blut schoss, mit der anderen zog er seinen Dolch. Sofort traf sie etwas sehr, sehr Kaltes. Er starrte auf das schlaff herabhängende Gelenk, die blaue Haut, die Eiskristalle, den aufsteigenden Dampf... und schrie wieder… dieser Schmerz war nicht grell und sengend, er war zäh und schwer. Die Hand war unbrauchbar. Der Dolch entglitt seinen Fingern. = Feierabend = Und als er aus seiner knieenden Position aufblickte, während das Blut aus seinem durchschossenen Bein pumpte und seine Hand vom Schmerz zermahlen wurde, sah er die Trolle. Beide bewegten sich lässig, spielerisch, wie es seit jeher die Art der Trolle ist. Für andere Völker sehen sie immer so aus, als wären sie auf dem Rückweg von einem entspannenden Sit-In. Man muss schon viel Glück haben, um einen Troll einmal nicht vordergründig lässig zu sehen. Es liegt ihnen im Blut. Der Mann ging vornübergebeugt (auch das bei Trollen normal) und mit federnden Knien. Die Frau schwang lasziv-verspielt die Hüften und wusste vielleicht nicht einmal, was diese Bewegung für Menschen bedeutete. Trolle waren fremdartig. Unverständlich. Rätselhaft. Ihre Gesichter undeutbar. Beide trugen bunte Kleidung aus Stoff. Keine Panzerung, keine Waffen außer Stäben. Es waren die Trollmagier. Er hatte sie im Lager vom weiten gesehen. Er hatte Geschichten über sie gehört. Papa Fran’ji und Mama Jippa. Seine Hoffnung schwand. „Starker Auftritt“, erklärte der Mann im Sumpfdialekt. „Oder was sagst'n du, Jippa?“ Die Frau hätte man, wäre sie ein Mensch gewesen, auf fünfundzanzig oder dreißig Jahre geschätzt. Der Troll mochte zehn Jahre älter sein als sie. Aber wer wusste schon, was das bei Trollen bedeutete? Sie war... auf eine wilde Weise hübsch, nicht auf eine menschliche Weise schön... aber man sah sie gerne an, wie man ein exotisches Tier gerne ansah... Ein Gesicht das an das einer Menschenfrau erinnerte, aber nicht menschlich war... Lennard spürte dass seine Gedanken wegen des Wundschocks abzugleiten drohte und schüttelte den Kopf um ihn klar zu bekommen. „Ah, aye", sagte die Trollin. "War oh key, Fran’ji. Der Boyo hier war richtig schnell.“ Sie hob die Klaue und ließ einen weiteren Feuerstrahl durch sein zweites Bein schießen. Er fiel auf die Seite und schrie wie am Spieß. Seine Gedanken waren umwölkt von Schmerzen. Er hatte schrecklichen Durst. Sein Blut sprudelte in den Dreck. „Aber jetz’ bist du genug gerannt, mann. Ruh dich mal aus, komm zu Atem.“ Sie trat Lennards Dolch weg. Fran’ji stellte sich seitlich neben ihn und musterte ihn milde interessiert. „Hast du Angst, mann?“ Er biss die Zähne zusammen und sah in ihre kalten, unbewegten Augen. Sie zeigten kein Mitleid. Keine Wut. Nur ein wenig Neugier. „N… nein… ihr… ihr seid nur Handlanger. Ich bereue nichts, dass ich...“ „Krass.“ Der Troll nickte. „Das is’ aber echt bewundernswert, mann, wie hart du bist. Weißt du, ich schätze ich an deiner Stelle hätte echt heftige Angst. Hast du dich mit dem Tod angefreundet und so? Das is lässig. Hab’ echt Res'pekt vor solch'n knallhart'n Typos.“ Jippa nickte. „Aye. Echt lässig, mann. Dann haben wir auch, und das ist sehr beruhigend für uns, kein schlechtes Gewissn, wenn wir dich gleich wegpusten. Schätze wir sind unter Profis. Das ist hier alles Busi’ness. Richtig Fran’ji?“ „Genau, Jippa. Is nur Busi’ness.“ „Hörst du was wir sagen? Alles nur Busi’ness, Ge-schäft, sagt dein Volk. Keine Bitternis zwischen dir und uns, mann.“ „Ich… ich habe…“ Er wusste, dass es sinnlos war, schon als er es aussprach. „Ich habe Gold versteckt. Wenn ihr mich gehen lasst, dann...“ Die Frau nahm eine Zigarre aus einer kleinen Gürteltasche und musterte ihn. Sie zündete sie an und nahm einen tiefen Zug. „Das ist krass, dass du das sagst. Im Moment hast du aber kein Gold, mann. Du hast zwei Schusswunden in deinen Beinen.“ „Und ungefähr 60 Herzschläge zu leben, mann.“ „Ja, das auch." Sie nickte Fran'ji zu, den Einwurf zur Kenntnis nehmend. "Du kannst es dir aber echt leichter machen, wenn du uns ein bisschen hilfst, mann. Wir sind nämlich wirklich vernünftige Leute.“ Nun nickte Franji. „Ganz genau. Schätze in dem Fall, dass du uns 'n kleines Bisschen entgegen kommst, lass’n wir dich sogar abhau'n. Scheiß drauf, mit den Beinen kommst du eh nicht weit. Aber es wär 'ne Chance.“ Er beugte sich etwas vor. "Möchtest du gern 'ne Chance?" „Was… was wollt ihr…“ Lennard schnaufte… ihm war schwindelig. Alles schmerzte. Er blickte auf den sumpfigen Boden vor sich. „Was wollt ihr von …mir… wissen...“ Er konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft darauf, nicht bewusstlos zu werden. „Weißt du, mann“, stellte Mama Jippa in trägem Plauderton fest, „mir is aufgefallen - und auch Fran'ji hier bemerkte dies - dass dich keiner entdeckt hat. Du hast seit Wochen im Lager gearbeitet und keine Sau hat dich bemerkt. Find ich erstaunlich. Is’ doch erstaunlich, nich Fran’ji?“ „Aye.“ Fran’ji betrachtete Lennard nachdenklich. Lennards Gedanken wirbelten wirr durch seinen Kopf. Er starrte auf die blutenden Löcher in seinen Beinen. Sie würden faulen, hier im Sumpf würden sie ganz sicher faulen, wenn sie nicht mit Magie geheilt wurden. Ein Teil von ihm dachte daran, wie er einst, im Anwesen ihrer Eltern, mit seiner kleinen Schwester getanzt hatte. Er hatte immer gerne getanzt… und nun... er hatte das gefühl, sich bald übergeben zu müssen. „Aye“, wiederholte der Troll, und gab ihm einen Klaps mit seinem Holzstecken gegen den Hinterkopf. „Du hast die richtigen Sach'n getragen, mann. Du hast die richtig’n Sachen gesagt. Das war krass.“ „Das war sogar so dermaßen krass“, ergänzte die Trollin, während sie sich an seiner anderen Seite in eine locker-hockende Position begab, „dass wir echt gerne wüßt’n, wer dir geholf’n hat. Wer dir gesagt hat was du machen musst, um nicht aufzufallen. Denn ich schätz es is’ nicht eine Frage, dass es einen gab.“ Lennard schwieg. Der Sumpf umgab ihn wie eine schwarz-faulende Hölle und die Luft stank nach Verwesung. Er betete für Ricarda. Sie würde entkommen. Sie würden den Treffpunkt erreichen und wenn er nicht käme, würden seine Helfer zumindest sie in Sicherheit bringen. Er musste stark sein. Musste ihr Zeit erkaufen, egal was mit ihm geschehen würde. „Eh, mann.“ Der Troll hob die Hand und beschwor eine geringe Menge Feuer. Sie zuckt nach vorne, durchschlug Lennards Schulter und riss ihn zu Boden. Er schrie wie am Spieß und der Gestank kochenden Blutes und verbrannten Fleisches stieg ihm ekelerregend in die Nase. Er spürte, wie mehr und mehr Leben aus ihm wich. Sein Körper war eine qualmende Ruine. „Rede mit uns, Blasshaut. Wer nachdenkt, der lügt.“ Ein Schmerzkrampf kam, schüttelte Lennard grausam durch und verging wieder. Seine Zunge schmeckte nach Blei und Kupfer. Sein ganzes Leben flog vor seinen Augen vorbei, sein Herz schlug schnell wie das eines Hasen. Und dann sagte die Trollin plötzlich, leise, irgendwo weit über ihm: „Es war also Marthen?“ Lennard erstarrte und sein hastiger, rauer Atem stockte. Er blickte hoch, in ihr scharf geschnittenes Gesicht. In ihre gelben Augen. Und in diesem Moment begriff er, dass sie einen Schuss ins Blaue riskiert hatte. Er hatte seine Schwester durch seine Reaktion verraten. „Nein“, hauchte er. „Nein, nein es war nicht…“ Sie hob eine Klaue und Feuer sammelte sich. Er wusste, dass ihn nur noch ein Wunder retten konnte. Der Feuerschlag traf ihn knapp oberhalb seines Gesichtes, zerfetzte seine Stirn und den Schädelknochen und warf die Leiche rückwärts auf den weichen Sumpfboden. Stille im Sumpf. Nur keckernde Flederhunde irgendwo in den Bäumen über ihnen. „Jippa, mann… du hast diesem Typo seinen Kopf weg geschossen.“ Fran'ji klang leicht schockiert. „Is so.“ Jippa ließ ihre Zigarre gelangweilt fallen. „Was soll denn die Scheiße eigentlich? Warum hast'n du das gemacht mann?“ „Warum nich. Der Junge war ziemlich hart." Sie betrachtete Lennards Leiche mit einem Hauch Respekt. "Solche Typos sind als Sklaven nichts wert. Kannst du nicht brechen." „Wir hätten mal wieder ‚Fang die Natter’ spielen können, mann. Ich versteh nich, wieso du immer so gedankenlos bis. Das is' doch kacke mann, jetzt ist der Penner zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen...“ Sie beugten sich beide nieder und checkten den Leichnam. Ein paar Münzen und ein zerbrochener „I Win“-Knopf waren ihre einzige Ausbeute. Fran'ji zog Lennard einen Stiefel aus, Jippa den anderen. Sie schüttelten ein paar weitere Münzen heraus. „Is’ mir unendlich peinlich, dass ich lieber Busi’ness erledige als meine Eier, die ich ja nichtmal habe, zu schaukeln, mann. Außerdem wissen wir beide, wie das Spiel ausgeht. Es geht immer gleich aus.“ Sie gingen zu ihren Raptoren und saßen auf. Fran’ji nickte und rückte seinen Hut grade. „Tazz’dingo, aye, es geht immer gleich aus." Er klang mürrisch. "Aber das macht's nicht weniger lustig.“ = Der Arbeitgeber = Mama Ghinzan Jippa war vor fünf Monaten in den Sümpfen des Elends angekommen. Sie war der Einladung eines anderen Schülers von Papa Bango, Papa Fran’ji, gefolgt. Fran’ji arbeitete bereits seit längerer Zeit für Doomlord Thickbelch. Man stelle sich einen Oger vor. Man stelle sich vor, dass er größer und muskulöser als andere Oger ist. Man stelle sich vor, dass seine Sippe im Krieg für die Horde gekämpft hat und so recht gute Kampfausrüstung gewinnen konnte. Man stelle sich vor, dass sie inzwischen wieder in den Sümpfen des Elends lebt und ihren Unterhalt mit der Jagd und gelegentlichen Raubüberfällen bestreitet. Man stelle sich vor, der Patriarch der Familie hat drei Söhne. Das kommt bei Ogern gelegentlich vor, allerdings bleibt es nie lange so. Es gibt keine Zuneigung unter Oger-Brüdern. Im Grunde ihres Herzens will jeder Oger ein Einzelkind sein, und sie ziehen es durch wo immer sie können. Man stelle sich vor, dass sich zwei der Söhne zusammentun um ihren dritten Bruder mit einem Baumstumpf zu erschlagen und im Lager ihrer Vaters gehäutet aufzuhängen, um allen zu zeigen, dass sie stark sind. Man stelle sich vor, dass die beiden am nächsten Morgen gehäutet da hängen, wo ihr Bruder dem Plan nach hätte befindlich sein sollen. Man stelle sich die Überraschung von Vater Thickbelch vor, als ihn sein Sohn in der Nacht des Festmahls anlässlich der Ermordung seiner beiden Brüder mit dem Tisch totschlägt. Nun stelle man sich, so unmöglich es erscheinen mag, folgendes vor: Der große, kräftige Oger, jetzt erwachsen und Herr seiner Sippe, ist nicht dumm. Er merkt, dass es klüger ist, nahegelegene Siedlungen zu erpressen als sie auszulöschen. Er stellt fest, dass die Sumpfleute verschiedenste Drogen aus Käfern, Blutegeln, Kräutern und Baumrinden herstellen, nach denen manche Völker völlig verrückt sind. Er kann zählen. Deshalb kann er auch Löhne und Gehälter an Söldner anderer Völker bezahlen. Dass man dabei besser nicht versucht, das Spiel „Dummer Oger – reicher Zwerg“ zu spielen, spricht sich schnell herum. Unser großer, kräftiger und kluger Oger begreift sogar das Konzept von Schmuggel. Das ist Doomlord Thickbelch. = Vorstellungsgespräch = Doomlord Thickbelch saß auf einem Stein. Der Stein war in die grobe Form eines Sessels gehauen und mit Häuten und Fellen gepolstert worden. Neben ihm lehnte eine Glefe von der Größe eines Menschenmannes. Die Wände des Hauptgebäudes seiner Festung waren aus dem schweren, schwarzen Holz alter Sumpfbäume aufgebaut, drapiert mit den Waffen, Rüstungen und Häuten erschlagener Gegner. Vor dem Doomlord stand ein Tisch voller Speisen und Getränke, die eine Stormwinder Turmgarnison eine Woche lang ernährt hätten. Es handelte sich um den Tisch, mit dem er seinen Vater erschlagen hatte. Der Doomlord war in mancher Hinsicht sentimental und trennte sich ungern von Erinnerungsstücken. Besonders nicht von denen, die noch an der Unterseite der Tischplatte klebten. Thickbelch mochte Magier. Seine Männer hatten ihm vor drei Jahren einen Troll gebracht der sich Papa Fran’ji nannte und gewillt war, sich als Söldner anheuern zu klassen. Thickbelch hatte dieses hagere, grünhaarige Wesen gemustert, das Lachen seiner Männer gehört und selbst nicht gelacht. Er hatte genickt und sich entschlossen den hageren blauen Mann zu testen. Heute testete er eine blaue Frau. Sie war ähnlich wie Papa Fran’ji gebaut, aber ihr Rücken war gerade, ihr Gesicht vielleicht fünf oder sechs Jahre jünger als das des Papas, ihre Kleidung aus Stoff, praktisch, enganliegend. Die meisten Menschen, Zwerge, Orks und Goblins in seinem Dienst fanden sie, ihren Blicken nach zu urteilen, hübsch. Für Thickbelch war sie nur ein dünnes Etwas mit einer Zigarre zwischen den Zähnen. Aber er beschäftigte jede Art von Abschaum, wenn der Abschaum nur gut kämpfen, Schutzgeld eintreiben, Wagen beladen, Sklaven fangen konnte. Aussehen war keine Schlüsselqualifikation für die Arbeit in den Sümpfen. Er hatte Fran’ji gefragt ob es mehr von seiner Sorte gebe. Und Fran’ji hatte gesagt: „Aye, sichär Boss. Ich wärd jemand schreibän, mann.“ Thickbelchs Stimme war immer laut – jedenfalls für alle Nicht-Oger. Er brummte ein bassig-bellendes „Loos!“ Und es ging los. Taarkh war ein großer und starker Oger. Er und die blaue Frau standen in einem großen Kreis in der Halle, den die anderen gebildet hatten. Papa Fran’ji stand bei den anderen Bewaffneten, lässig auf seinen Stock gestützt, und sah sich den Kampf gelangweilt an. Andere Männer hatten Wetten abgeschlossen. Diese Mama Jippa war auf Fran’jis Einladung hier, und Fran’ji hatte seine Prüfung damals spektakulär bestanden. Die Quoten für seine Freundin waren dementsprechend deutlich besser als damals bei ihm. Taarkh rannte los. Die Frau hob eine Klaue, Feuer schoss hervor und schlug gegen seine Rüstung. Taarkh hatte sie fast erreicht. Sie machte eine weitere Geste und mehr Feuer flog ihm entgegen und hüllte die Schulter des Kämpfers ein. Dann erreichte er sie – eine weitere Geste, mehr Feuer das diesmal direkt in und auf seiner Brustplatte erschien. Es stank nach verbranntem Fleisch. Taarkh schlug zu, sie war schneller. Er traf ihre Schulter, etwas knackte, aber ihre gleichzeitige Rückwärtsdrehung nahm dem Schlag den Schwung und sie taumelte seitwärts aus seiner Reichweite. Eiskalte Luft hüllte Taarkh ein, ein seltsames Geräusch ertönte und die Anwesenden starrten erstaunt auf die Trollin, die plötzlich verschwunden und 10 Schritt hinter ihrem Gegner wieder aufgetaucht war. Sie fixierte ihn erneut, hob die Hände… ein weiterer Feuerball traf ihn. Taarkh war langsam, aber er war jetzt auch wütend. Mit Wucht rannte er auf die Trollin zu, warf seine Keule weg…. Wurde von einem Flammenstrahl getroffen, der seine Panzerung an der Brust durchschlug und ihn vor Schmerz und Wut aufschreien ließ. Als er sie erreichte, verfehlte sein erster Faustschlag Mama Jippa, seine andere Klaue fasste hedoch ihre Hüfte, hob sie hoch und schleuderte sie durch den Raum. Die Magierin landete, begleitet von einem knirschenden Geräusch auf dem Boden, schlitterte, sich überschlagend, einige Schritt weiter und kam wieder auf die Beine. Taarkh stürmte auf sie zu. Sie streckte ihm einladend eine Klaue entgegen – schon wieder züngelten Flammen aus seiner Panzerung. Diesmal setzten sie sein Haar und sein Gesicht in Brand. Er heulte voller Hass und versuchte sie zu erreichen, aber sie wich ihm mit einem schnellen Seitwärtsschritt aus. Eine Kältewelle schoss in Taarkhs Richtung und fror seine Beine am Boden fest. Er traf sie nur knapp mit einer Klaue, schickte sie stöhnend zu Boden, konnte sie aber nicht erreichen… das Eis hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle, während er erschöpft versuchte sich loszureißen. Und als die Trollin wieder auf die Beine kam, spuckt sie einen Mund voll Blut seitlich auf den Boden, verzog immer noch keine Miene und hob eine Klaue, in der schon wieder Feuer brannte. „Das genug!“ Der Doomlord hatte gesehen, was er sehen wollte. Die Trollin benutzte mehr Feuer und weniger Eis als Papa Fran'ji - aber das schien ihn nicht zu stören. Das Feuer in Jippas Klaue erlosch. Taarkh spürte, dass das Eis schmolz und nachgab. Er wollte sie gerne zerquetschen. Nur drei Schritte, dann… „Kampf vorbei!“ Der Oger knurrte verärgert. Hautfetzen lösten sich aus seinem Gesicht. Mama Jippa machte einen Bogen um ihren Gegner, hob ihre Kristallrute, den Stab den sie stets bei sich trug, auf und trat vor Thickbelchs Tafel. Sie nahm einen neuen Zigarillo aus ihrem Gürtelfutteral und entzündete ihn. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht nur äußerst leicht, als sie ihre Prellungen und Verletzungen betastete. „Du da.“ Thickbelch zeigte auf Mama Jippa. „Du willst Arbeit, Troll.“ Es war äußerst still in der Halle. Sie hob den Blick zu Thickbelch und stieß etwas Rauch aus. „Das is so.“ „Oger gut Kämpfer. Sehr stark. Ich kaufe Söldner für andere Dinge. Sammeln Sklaven. Bewachen Sachen auf Wagen. Treffen mit Piraten an Küste. Handel. Kaufen. Verkaufen. Augen auflassen zum sehen von Feinden. Ohren auflassen, wenn andere wollen Geschäft kaputt machen.“ Stille. „Oh key? Ich bin sehr flexibel, mann. Bin dafür bekannt. Und das klingt doch nach einer abwechslungsreichen Arbeit.“ „Du Gold, in einem Jahr so viel wie Fran’ji. Jetzt zwei Münzen im Monat.“ „Nope. Fünf Münzen." Die Trollin zuckte leicht die Achseln. "Ich bin Mojo-Werferin, mann. Wie du drittklassige Schläger bezahlst geht mir an meinem schlanken Arsch vorbei. Ich bin aber kein drittklassiger Schläger. Du hast ein paar Profis bei deinen Boys, und ich bin auch Profi. Profis werden wie Profis bezahlt.“ Stille. Dann lachte Thickbelch. „Ich gerne spiele Spiele. Du kennst Spiel ‚Reicher Oger – toter Troll’? Das lustiges Spiel.“ Er klang ganz und gar nicht lustig. „No, mann. Is mir unbekannt. Schätze wir spiel’n grad ne Runde von nem andern Spiel, hah? ‚Oger checkt wie sehr er Mama Jippa einschüchtern kann’." Sie lehnte sich ein wenig vor und fügte schlich hinzu: "Aber ich schätze in Zukunft kommt kein verschissener Söldner der sein Gold wert is, mehr in deinen Dienst - wenn sich rumspricht, dass du Leute bei ihren Gehaltsverhandlungen umlegst. Mein Angebot is fair, heftiger Lord. Wenn du mich nicht willst - geh ich. Ohne Stress.“ Stille. Hier und da legten Anwesende ihre Hände, Klauen und Krallen auf die Griffe ihrer Waffen. Auf Papa Fran’jis Gesicht war ein sardonisches Lächeln zu sehen. Die schmale, schlanke Trollin stand ohne sichtbare Furcht inmitten der gefährlichen Gestalten und wartete stoisch. Wenn Thickbelch es wünschte, würde sie innerhalb von fünf Sekunden von zehn Wurfwaffen durchbohrt sein. Aber der Doomlord sprach auf eine bedächtige Weise weiter, die nicht nach einem Oger klang. „3 Stück Gold. Und 20 Stück Silber. Nicht mehr, bis ich deine Arbeit kenne.“ „Und mein Teil von Beute, wenn ich Typos für dich umlege?“ „Ja.“ Mama Jippa blies einen Rauchring, fuhr mit der Klaue sachte über eine gebrochene Rippe und musterte den imposanten Oger mit einem Anflug von Respekt. „D’iil.“ Und so kam Mama Jippa dazu, für Doomlord Thickbelch zu arbeiten. = Die Rendite abschätzen = Sei dem waren 7 Monate vergangen. Jippa hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben eine so große und erstaunlich abwechslungsreiche Menge von Drogen eingenommen. Es gab Zeug dass einen einfach bedröhnte, Pulver dass einen scharf wie ein Rasiermesser machte, Käfer die man zerkaute oder sich auf eine beliebige Arterie setzte, und die Visionen und Träume verursachten. Zeug, das dafür sorgte dass sich das Körpergefühl völlig veränderte, alles nach Mandeln roch und man glaubte Bäume ausreißen zu können. Zeug, dass die Nerven vibrieren ließ und wie eine Lawine aus glosendem Stahl ins Gehirn kroch. Man konnte den Tag mit etwas beginnen das einen wegschoss. Bekam man einen Job, zog man einfach ein Näschen des richtigen Pulvers und war bedröhnt aber bewegungsfähig. Wollte man bei der Arbeit etwas mehr Musik, folgte ein Tröpfchen der richtigen Tinktur. Fand man, dass alles etwas bizarr zu werden begann, dann setzte man den Counter mit Puspilla-Extrakt wieder auf null. Nach vier oder fünf Tagen ohne Schlaf wurde die Welt immer ein wenig irreal, aber früher oder später gab der Körper ja auf und man sackte weg. War man wieder wach, dann konnte man überlegen, was man als nächstes einwerfen wollte. Es gab für alles ein Mittelchen. Kein Geisteszustand warunbedingt nötig - es kam nur auf die richtigen Ressourcen und harte Kompromisslosigkeit im Umgang mit dem eigenen Körper an. Das war jedenfalls Fran'jis Einstellung. Jippa war in dieser Hinsicht nicht ganz seiner Meinung. Nicht, dass sie ein Moralapostel gewesen wäre - sie war erst 25 Jahre alt, hatte bereits diverse üble Situationen überstanden und eine Unmenge denkender Wesen (und auch Zwerge und Menschen) umgebracht. Sie schätzte es, die Sau rauszulassen. Sie war experimentierfreudig. Zum Moralapostel eignete sie sich nur sehr bedingt. Allerdings machte es sie zumindest nachdenklich, einmal festzustellen, dass sie minutenlang nachdenken musste, bis ihr der Name ihres Heimatdorfes wieder einfiel. Ein anderes Mal unterhielt sie sich auf dem Ritt in eine halbe Stunde lang mit Zuul Jan'zin, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie nicht in den Hügeln von Razorfen war. Als er daraufhin zugab eine Haluzination zu sein rauchte sie eine Zigarre, starrte ihn an bis er nervös geworden abhaute und machte erstmal eine Pause mit all dem Zeug. In Nerrin, einem mittelgroßen Dorf, in dem Jäger und Glücksritter der Umgebung ihre Beute verkauften und in dem die Sitten rauh waren, lähmte sie einen Mann mit einem Eiszauber. Dann bließ sie ihm den Kopf mit einem Feuerball weg. Seine Zähne flogen nach hinten aus dem Rest seines Schädels und er kippte um ... der Vorfall fiel ihr erst Wochen später wieder ein und sie war sich zuerst nicht sicher, ob sie das geträumt oder wirklich erlebt hatte. Als sie dann Fran'ji fragte und der bestätigte dass es passiert war, konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, wieso zum Henker sie den Kerl eigentlich umgelegt hatte. Nicht, dass sie moralische Probleme damit gehabt hätte - aber ein wenig seltsam fand sie all das schon. Und mehr als einmal erledigten Fran'ji und Jippa ihre Arbeit in einem derart... ungewöhnlichen Geisteszustand, dass Eintönigkeit unmöglich aufkommen konnte. Aber alles in allem lief die Arbeit in den Sümpfen hervorragend. Thickbelchs Magier reisten nun fast immer zu zweit, trieben Schutzgelder ein, begleiteten Sklavenjäger und trafen sich mit Vertretern der Blutsegel-Bukkaniere (die zwar Geschäftspartner waren, denen man aber nie trauen konnte). Die Beute war nicht übel, die feste Bezahlung oh key. Und abgesehen von ein paar Situationen, in denen sie beide fast drauf gegangen wären, konnte es Jippas Ansicht durchaus so weiterlaufen. = Teamfähigkeit beweisen = Sie ritten Seite an Seite gemächlich über einen Knüppeldamm. "Mal im Ernst: Ich bin verwundert und sozusagen baff über das, was du mir sagst, Fran'ji. Ich mein oh key, was dir aufgefallen is, is echt nich unklug. Geb ich zu. Aber was genau is dein Punkt, mann. Welches is der Schluss, den du ziehst?" "Mein Punkt is..." Fran'ji hob eine Klaue und wedelte damit durch die Luft. "Mein Punkt is der folgende, mann. Wenn zum Beispiel die Viechos aus Ashzara einfach die Brücke überquer'n und nach Ashenvale reisen würden, dann hätten sie freie Fahrt. Ich mein' die könnten da die Könige sein mann, sie sind heftigst stärker als alle Bären und der ganze Scheiß, der in Ashenvale rumrennt. Es ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn, dass sie das nich' tun." Jippa behielt die Klauen am Zaumzeug ihres Raptors, schaute in die Ferne ... nur Bäume, Lianen, Nebel und Sumpf ... und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Die Klauen ihrer Raptoren klopften im langsam, gleichmäßigen Takt unter ihnen auf den nassen Erdboden. "No, es ergibt krass viel Sinn. Also mann - deine Theorie is, wie du mir hier erläuterst, dass die Viecher in einem Landstrich alle ungefähr gleich stark sind. Was du und ich festgestellt haben." "Aye." Fran'ji nickte. "Was wir festgestellt hab'n." "Und die deinige Theorie is, dass, wenn sie ihn verlassn würden, um in den nächstn Landstrich zu ziehn, sie da lässig den Ton angeben könnten." "Aye. Das is meine Theorie, mann. Das ist es, was ich sage." "Oh key. Aber was du vergisst, is das Folgende." "Was ist es, das ich vergässe, mann?" "Das is die Stochastik, mann." Franji zuckte zusammen und starrte Jippa von der Seite an - sie blickte weiter nach vorne, behielt den Weg im Auge. "Bitte?" "Die Rechnung der Wahrscheinlichkeit. Is dir klar, worum es sich dabei handelt, Fran'ji." "No." Fran'ji sah müde aus. "Es is mir unklar." "Das is eine Rechnung, welche besagt, dass Dingos immer gleich wahrscheinlich sind. Also. Deine Theorie, über die du und ich hier quatschen, is jene, dass zum Beispiel die Razorbacks im Brachland ungleich heftiger sind als die in Durotaar. Is das zutreffend?" "Es trifft zu, dass das n Beispiel für meine Theorie is', aye." "Bueno. Wenn also, meinst du weiter, die Razorbacks aus dem Brachland nicht dort verbleiben würden, wo sie sind, sondern, sagen wir, nach Durotaar ziehn würdn, dann würdn sie da dicke Hosen haben und könnten allen in die Ärsche treten. Aye?" "Aye." Fran'ji nickte knapp und bestätigend. Er schüttete sich etwas Moophan auf den Klauenrücken und sog es durch die Nase ein. "Das ist es, wovon ich hier seit einer halben verkackten Stunde palavere Ghinzan." "Was du dabei vergisst, mann, is die Taatsache, dass es in diesem Fall eben so wahrscheinlich wär, dass die Kolkaar aus Thousand Needles in das Brachland ziehn würdn." Fran'ji zuckte fragend die Achseln. "Und?" "Und das, mann, würde bedeutn, dass die Kolkar aus Thousand Needles, welche ungleich heftiger sind als die Razorbacks aus dem Brachland, alles abfooken würdn, was die Razorbacks aufgebaut haabn, während die Razorbacks nach Durotar ziehn würdn. Leuchten dir diese Worte, die ich jetz grade sagte, ein? Deshalb ist es nicht mögich." "Ja... aber... Jippa... was redest du fürn Scheiß mann...? Das wär doch oh key... Die Starken würd'n die Schwachen killen, und am Ende..." Jippa paffte entspannt weiter. "Aber so läuft es nicht. Diese Typos halten sich geegnseitig in Schach, mann. Es ist... Stochastik. Es is unwahrscheinlich, wenn du verstehst. Unwahrscheinliche Dinge sind Stochastik. Das hängt mit dem Gleichgewicht der Welt zusammen, schätze ich." "Aber diese Typos KENNEN sich nichmal Ghinzan! Was redest du für 'nen Müll, mann?" Fran'jis Stimme wurde etwas schriller und lauter. "Stochastik?? Fucko mann, soll das heiß'n die Windschlangen und die verkacktn Razorbacks ham verschissne Geheimverträge geschlossen? Was... was kommt aus deinem Mund mann?" Jippa musterte Fran'ji mit leicht erhobenen Brauen. "Nur wahre Dinge, mann." "WAS? Nur wahre Dinge? Nur wahrhaft bekackte Dinge, mann. Das ergibt KEINEN Sinn... denk doch mal nach. Wenn die Kolkar..." Libid wandte sich zu den beiden um. Libid war eine junge Goblinin. Sie war jung, sie war gewandt, und sie schlich so unsichtbar wie ansonsten nur ein Schatten schleichen konnte. Das grünliche Licht des Sumpfes verschwand einfach in ihrer mattgrau-braun-grünen Kleidung. Das Kurzschwert und der Dolch an ihrem Gürtel hatten schon eine Menge Kehlen durchgeschnitten, Bäuche aufgeschlitzt, Augen ausgestochen und Lebern durchbohrt. Libid war gut. Libid war tödlich. Libid sah im Moment ausgesprochen genervt aus. Es hieß, Libid hatte ihre Heimat Gadgetzan nach einem Unfall mit einem Reparaturroboter verlassen, der ganze Goblins eingesaugt und in seinen Innereien innerhalb von Sekunden zu Taschen, Westen und Regenschirmen verarbeitet hatte. Angeblich hatte man sie aus der Stadt heraus geworfen, ihr den Preis für die beste mechanische Arbeit des Jahres aber nachgesandt. Libid galt als eine von Thickbelchs Besten. Libid war mit Fran'ji und Jippa geschickt worden, weil zwei Leute angeblich nicht sicher genug waren. Marthen hatte Thickbelch scheinbar beschissen. Marthen hatte, wie es schien, einem Menschen geholfen sich als Tagelöhner auszugeben und eine Sklavin zu befreien. Warum auch immer. Marthen musste befragt werden. Vier waren sicherer als zwei. Der vierte war Taarkh. Taarkh war groß. Taarkh war muskulös. Taarkhs Haut war geheilt, sein Haar nachgewachsen und er hasste Mama Jippa noch immer wie die Pest. Aber Taarkh hatte eine Panzerung wie ein Kodo und schlug auch so fest wie einer zu. Taarkh befolgte Thickbelchs Befehle. Taarkh würde nützlich sein, wenn es darum ging, Leute tot zu schlagen und dabei zu lachen. Normales Busi'ness eben. Taarkh beachtete weder das Gespräch der beiden bedrogten Trolle, noch Libids Umdrehen. Aber als die schmale Goblin-Frau mit einer dünnen, scharfen Stimme zu sprechen begann, knurrte er und schaute sie von der Seite her besorgt an. "Ihr Zwei..." Sie deutete auf Jippa und Fran'ji. Jippa hob eine Braue. "Aye Libid?" "Haltet", sagte Libid und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Jetzt", fügte sie hinzu und berührte mit einem schmalen, grünen Finger den Griff ihres Dolches im Gürtelhalfter. "Endlich", ergänzte sie. "Die Fressen", hauchte sie abschließend. Die Trolle nickten. "Is klaar." "Sichär." Sie waren ja ohnehin fast an Marthens Farm angekommen. = Multitasking trainieren = Marthen war ein Mensch, den man dank seines Bartes und der stets oben aus seinem schmutzigen Hemden quellenden Brustbehaarung auch gut für ein wolliges Sumpfwesen halten konnte. Er war Besitzer einer Farm inmitten eines versumpften Mangrovenwäldchens, etwa drei Tagesmärsche von Thickbelchs Festung entfernt. Seine Tagelöhner bauten für ihn in den umliegenden Wassersenken Nishat und Kobeki ab, transportierten ab und zu für Thickbelch Sklaven oder andere Güter. Marthen war ein kleiner Fisch, ein Mann der kein eigenes Geschäft hatte sondern einem Großen zuarbeitete und so ein vernünftiges Leben finanzieren konnte. Er war einer der Speichellecker und Aasfresser, die sich immer in der Nähe von Löwen aufhalten und sich schnappen, was ihnen gnädigerweise überlassen wird. Um so überraschender entwickelte sich dieser Besuch bei ihm. Jippa und Fran'ji ritten gemütlich über den Knüppeldamm zu Marthens Haus, Libid und Taarkh hinter sich zu Fuß gehend. Sie hatten jeder noch ein wenig Traku-Tinktur genommen, bevor die Farm in Sichtweite kam, nur um sich für das folgende Gespräch in Stimmung zu bringen. Ein paar Arbeiter abseits des Weges, in Lumpen gehüllt aber mit hohen, stabilen Lederstiefeln gegen Schlangen und Knochenegel ausgestattet, hoben die Köpfe als sie sich näherten. Zwei gingen in Richtung der Hütte - vermutlich um den Besuch anzukündigen. Die anderen blieben wo sie waren und fuhren damit fort, schwarze Nishat-Egel von den Stämmen der verwachsenen Bäume zu schälen, die hier kreuz und quer aus dem sumpfigen Untergrund ragten. An der Farm war einiges los. Ein gutes Dutzend von Marthens Tagelöhner war anwesend und stand vor dem schiefen, verfallenen Anwesen. Bei ihnen lungerten auch einige andere Gestalten. Männer in roter Kleidung, Gesichtstücher vor den Mündern. Menschen, Zwerge, eine Gnomin in einer schreiend buten Robe. Und Marthen kam mit einer Büchse aus seinem Anwesen. Seine Männer musterten die kleine Reisegruppe um Fran'ji und Jippa grimmig. Armbrüste wurden gespannt, Haumesser gezogen und Äxte fester umfasst. Die beiden Trolle besorgte das nicht sonderlich - sie schätzten Marthen nicht als jemanden ein, der es wagen würde, die Leute von Doomlord Thickbelch anzugreifen. "Eh, Marthen. Störn wir dich irgendwie, mann?" Jippa nickte ihm zu. "Nein. Nein! Ihr kommt grade richtig, ihr verdammten PENNER!" Der Mensch war euphorisch, sein Gesicht oberhalb des verfilzten schwarzen Bartes puterrot, seine weißen Zähne fest zusammen gebissen. Er ging schnell auf sie zu, und seine Leute folgten ihm. "Gerade richtig! Ich weiß warum ihr hier seid! Denkt ihr ich bin ein IDIOT?" "Ehrlich gesagt... aye." Fran'ji lachte glucksend neben Jippa. Libid macht ein paar schnelle Schritte nach links und war plötzlich nicht mehr zu sehen. Taarkh pflanzte sich seitlich der Magier auf und schlug grimmig und kampfbereit seine Keule auf den Boden. "Sehr witzig, du blaues VIEH! Ihr habt diesen Kerl geschnappt, der für Informationen über Thickbelch bezahlt hat. Er hat geplaudert, oder? ODER? Er hat euch verraten dass seine dämliche Schwester zu mir laufen würde." Marthen deutete hinter sich, auf sein Haus und die schäbigen, vollgestopften Sklavenpferche an dessen Seite. "Und jetzt wollt ihr mich! Wisst ihr warum ich sein Gold genommen habe? Weil euer fetter Haufen Scheiße von einem Boss bald sowieso erledigt ist! Weil es jetzt ein paar neue Geschäftsleute in den Sümpfen gibt!" Marthen grinste wie ein Irrer. "Ihr wollt mich umlegen? Ihr wollt MICH umlegen?? Das könnt ihr VERGESSEN, du dauerdichter Säufer und du blöde Schlampe! Jemand anderes gibt jetzt hier den Ton an!" Er deutete auf die rotgekleideten Fremden. "Und ich hab eine Nachricht für dieses fette Schwein euren Boss!!!" Marthen legte an und schoss. Der Rückstoß ließ ihn ein Stück weit zurück taumeln, während eine Kugel über Fran'jis Kopf hinweg in den Sumpf katapultiert wurde. Der duckte sich als sein Hut wegflog und hauchte ein atemloses "Alllllltah!" Und dann brach die Hölle los. Die Hölle bestand aus einem Dutzend Bewaffneter, die auf Taarkh einstürmten, der vor Jippa und Fran’ji getreten war. Die Hölle bestand aus diversen Armbrustbolzen, Kugeln und Wurfmessern, die flogen. Eine ungewohnte Behandlung für Thickbelchs Leute. Der Besuch verlief schlicht und einfach nicht wie geplant. Taarkh traf einen Gegner so kräftig, dass der mit zerschmettertem Gesicht meterweit davon geschleudert wurde. Waffen striffen den Oger, schnitten ihm in Arme und Schenkel, aber seine Rüstung hielt so gut wie alles davon auf. Er war umgeben von Feinden und schwang seine Waffe so wild hin und her, dass sie es kaum wagten ihn ersthaft anzugreifen. Marthens Gewehr bellte ein weiteres Mal – ein eklatantes Stück wurde aus einem nahe stehenden Baum gefetzt. Mit einer so schweren Waffe zu zielen ist nicht leicht. Dann erschien Libid auf der Bildfläche, während Jippa und Fran'ji je einen Armbrustschützen mit Feuer und Eis von den Beinen holten. Die Goblin-Frau erschien direkt hinter einem der Bewaffneten, enthauptete mit einem synchronen Schwung beider Waffen von links und rechts, machte einen Strecksprung in die Luft, trat einem Gnoll gegen die Schnautze, überschlug sich, wechselte noch im Flug die Richtung, schnitt einer Zwergin im vorbeischnellen die Kehle durch, landete weichfüßig, wandte sich mit erhobenen Klingen um… Ein „TUMP!“ ertönte, als Taarkh sie mit seiner im Rückwärtsschwung befindlichen Keule traf. Libid wurde von den Füßen gerissen und flog, von einem langgezogenen „Wwyyyyyyy…“ begleitet, aus dem Kampfbereich, verschwand zwischen einigen Büschen und landete dort schwer. Sie bewegte sich nicht mehr. Stille. Die Kämpfer standen mit erhobenen Waffen da. Alle starrten den Oger an. Der sah schuldbewusst und dumpf auf die Stelle, an der sich Libid befunden hatte. Nur die verblutende Zwergin gurgelte, diese ärgerliche Szene akustisch begleitend, auf dem Boden vor sich hin. „Ah fucko, Taarkh, das war ja mal ein klasse Auftritt, das war so richtig…!“ Jippa brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Ein lauter Knall zerriss die Stille. Taarkh sah plötzlich sehr nachdenklich aus, verdrehte die Augen nach oben und fiel, ohne ein Wort oder Geräusch, wie ein Baum um. In seinem Hinterkopf klaffte ein gewaltiges, schwach rauchendes Loch. Hinter ihm war Marthen zu sehen, der seine Waffe erneut durchlud. „Fucko.“ „Oh Fucko.“ Franji und Jippa entschieden sich synchron für den Rückzug und wirbelten herum. Hinter ihnen war es mit der Ruhe vorbei, Kampfschreie und Befehle wurden ausgestoßen, Bolzen Flogen ihnen um die Ohren… auf dem Knüppeldamm kamen ihnen ein paar weitere von Marthens Männern entgegen und versperrten den direkten Fluchtweg. Jippa schleuderte einem von ihnen einen Feuerschlag auf die Brust und schickte ihn qualmend zu Boden, die anderen stürmten mit erhobenen Messern und Hacken auf sie zu. „Däckung!“ „Aye, aye!“ In den Sumpf. Durch ein Sumpfloch. Sie wandten sich um und holten einen, zwei, drei Verfolger von den Beinen. Überall im Sumpf schienen mehr aufzutauchen. Sie stürmten druch eine Senke – direkt neben Jippas Bein schlug ein weiteres von Marthens Mega-Geschossen in den Boden ein. Vor ihnen brachen ein Mensch und ein Ork, in trauter Partnerschaft vereint, Axt und Keule in den Händen, aus den Büschen und stürmten wild schreiend auf sie zu. „Oh Fucko…“ "Oh Kacke..." Sie taten beide gleichzeitig das genau gleiche – zwei Arkane Explosionen erfüllten die Luft, blaue Energie strahlte in alle Richtung ab, die Angreifer wurden zurück geschleudert und blieben mit dämlichen Gesichtsausdrücken tot liegen. Jippa und Fran’ji hetzten eine Böschung hinauf. Auf der anderen Seite rutschten sie aus, überschlugen sich und klatschten in ein Loch voller schwarzbrackigem Wasser. „Das ist doch Scheiße hier....!“ Fran’ji kam prustend hoch und sah, was Jippa schon eine Sekunde vorher gesehen hatte: Ein gigantisches Krokodil etwa 5 Schritt vor ihnen, das sie träge anblinzelte. „Fucko mann.“ „Scheißdreck!“ „Links mann, links.“ „Aye, aye.“ Sie stolperten seitlich aus dem Sumpfloch. Hinter ihnen platschten zwei Verfolger ins Wasser. Sie hatten weniger Glück. „Hey pass auf, das ist einAAAAAARGGHHHHH!“ Fran'ji und Jippa rannten weiter. „Das entwickelt sich scheiße, mann.“ Jippa sah sich um, bemerkte das Eis als es auf sie zuflog und riss Fran’ji zu Boden. „Ach findäst du wir sollten... HEY!“ Der Eiszauber verwandelte einen größeren Busch direkt neben ihnen in ein seltsames Kunstwerk, bedeckte es mir Raureif und Kristallen und ließ die darüber hängenden Lianen wie Eiszapfen brechen und auf den Boden fallen. „Wer zum Henker sind die Typos??“ „Keine verdammte Ahnung. Trennen. Du rechts, ich links.“ „Bueno.“ Sie trennten sich. = Unter Druck arbeiten = Jippa rennt weiter, bricht durch Lianenvorhänge, platscht durch Moorpfützen und spürt, wie etwas knapp an ihrem linken Ohr vorbei zischt. Irgendwo hinter ihr schreien ein paar Verfolger... dann das Knistern von Feuerstrahlen, der trockene Knall einer Manaexplosion vielleicht zweihundert Schritt entfernt... aus den wütenden Rufen wird ein schmerzerfülltes Kreischen. Direkt vor ihr taucht eine Orkin auf, typische Tagelöhnerin mit Hackmesser in der Faust. Jippa und Orkin sehen sich erst spät und sind gleich überrascht... die Orkin ist zu langsam. Sie wird von einem Feuerschlag getroffen, zur Seite geschleudert als hätte sie eine Ogerfaust getroffen, und bleibt liegen. Sie stöhnt und röchelt. Aber hinter Jippa knirscht und kracht das Gestrüpp. Als sie sich umdreht, sieht sie die drei Verfolger. Alle tragen Lederkleidung, alle haben rote Gesichtsmasken aus Stoff vorgebunden. Einer reißt seine Armbrust hoch, schießt wieder... sie weicht knapp aus. Dann sammelt sie das Feuer und beginnt einen Ball aus greller Glut zwischen ihren Klauen zu formen... das Mojo prickelt, prasselt, wird heißer... seine unbändige elementare Macht ist regelrecht berauschend. Jippas Gesicht ist gelassen, als sie die tödliche Energie zusammenballt, elegant ihre Klaue hebt... "Eh? Fucko mann, was...?" Sie starrt auf ihre leere Hand - der Zauber ist weg, das Feuer verschwunden. Das kommt unerwartet. Und im selben Moment trifft sie ein Eisgeschoss in die Seite, bricht ihr zwei Rippen und schleudert sie wie eine Puppe gegen den nächsten Baumstamm. "Inihihihi." Mama Jippa hebt den Kopf, stemmt sich hoch und sieht die Gnomin. Oder den Gnom? Das Gesicht ist kaum zu sehen, weil das Wesen einen viel zu großen, schreiend roten Hut trägt. Es sieht idiotisch aus. Aber im Moment ist sein Geschlecht ohnehin nicht die wichtigste Frage. Denn während die Verfolger ihre Waffen nachladen und langsam näherkommen - sie grinsen wie Jäger, die nach langer Suche die Beute aufgespürt haben - hebt das Gnom-Dingo eine kleine, putzige Hand und bereitet den nächsten Eiszauber vor. Jippa, die gerade wieder auf die Beine kommt, mustert sie, legt den Kopf schief und haucht die Silben eines Gegenzaubers. Während das Gnom, nun begleitet von einem eigenen Stirnrunzeln, auf den verwehenden Frost seines zerstörten Zaubers blickt, schenkt ihr Jippa einen "Was du kannst, kann ich auch, Penner"-Blick zu. Für den Fall, dass ihr Gegner mit trollischen Gesten nichts anfangen kann, sagt sie: "Was du kannst, kann ich auch, Penner." Das Gnom blickt auf, knirscht mit seinen kleinen, schneeweißen Zähnchen... und lächelt zuckersüß. Es blickt auf einen Punkt hinter Mama Jippa. "Rühr dich nicht du Miststück!" Jippa hebt eine Braue... die drei Verfolger sind bei ihr, nur noch ein paar Schritt entfernt. Einer nimmt einen Strick vom Gürtel, der andere einen schmutzigen Leinenbeutel. Der dritte ist eine Menschenfrau mit derart vielen Pocken im Gesicht, dass man unweigerlich an Thousand Needles denken muss. Sie zielt mit ihrer Armbrust direkt auf Jippas Kopf. "Meine Partner kommen jetzt näher du Schlampe. Eine falsche Bewegung, und..." Ihre Hand zittert ein wenig. "...wir schneiden dir alles ab, außer deinem hässlichen Schädel." Mama Jippa hebt eine Braue - und die Hände. Die beiden kommen näher. Der Ork stellt sich hinter sie, packt ihre Arme und dreht sie ihr auf den Rücken, während Jippa völlig ruhig stehen bleibt, die Augen zu engen Schlitzen zusammenkneift und ihn gewähren lässt... Die schmutzige Menschenfrau, die noch fünf Schritt entfernt von Mama Jippa steht, erlebt die 5 Sekunden vor ihrem gleißenden Feuertod folgendermaßen: Sie ist nervös aber erleichtert. Gefesselte und geknebelte Magier sind harmlos. Noch ein paar Sekunden, dann ist die Trollin sicher in ihren Händen. Sie hört die Gnomenmagierin etwas singen. Ihr schwant, dass der Gesang seltsam aufgeregt klingt und es sich um einen Warnschrei handelt. Gnomenstimmchen sind nicht gut für eindringliche Schreie geeignet. Sie sieht, dass ihr Partner im selben Moment die erste Schlinge um Mama Jippa Handgelenk legt. Die Trollin mustert sie aus einem völlig unbewegten Gesicht und sagt: "Booom." Es wird hell. Etwas zerrt an ihr... Wind? Es ist sehr warm, nahezu heiß. Ein Fauchen dröhnt bassig und schwer in ihren Ohren, fast kein Geräusch sondern eher eine körperliche Empfindung. Dann spürt sie nichts mehr. Die Gnomin, die einige Schritte weiter entfernt steht und deshalb nicht von der Explosion betroffen wurde, kneift die Augen zusammen und reißt einen Arm vors Gesicht. Etwas Qualmendes, Großes fliegt an ihr vorbei und klatscht gegen einen Baumstumpf. Die Hitze ist enorm. Die ganze Lichtung war für Sekunden in grelles Licht getaucht. Hell ist es immer noch... fettiger, grauschwarzer Rauch wallt vom Boden und steigt in einer dichten Säule hoch. Ein paar nasse Lianen und Schlingpflanzen an den umstehenden Mangroven haben Feuer gefangen und brennen zischend weiter. Ein paar Stellen auf dem Boden stehen ebenfalls in Flammen. Als die Gnomin den Arm senkt und mehr zu sehen versucht, misstrauisch in den Qualm blinzelt, steht die dampfende Gestalt der Trollin direkt vor ihr. Ein Armbrustbolzen ragt aus ihrer Schulter. Ihr Haar ist angesengt. Von ihrem Handgelenk baumeln die dampfenden Reste eines Strickes. Sie streckt die Arme aus, verzeiht dabei keine Mine, und zerrt die Gnomin in die Höhe, legt ihre Klauen um ihren Hals und drückt mit aller Kraft zu. "Bueno. Locker mann. Genau... entspann dich..." Mama Jippa klingt unterdrückt wütend, während sie dem zappelnden Ding in die großen, schimmernden Augen blickt.. Es ist das langweiligste Magierduell aller Zeiten. Gnomenarme sind schlicht zu kurz. Und gnomische Luftröhren halten wenig aus. Mama Jippa lässt ihre tote Gegnerin 30 Sekunden später auf den sumpfigen Boden klatschen. Die Orkin, in die sie zu Beginn des Kampges hineingerannt war, versucht sich aufzurappeln und davon zu kriechen. Jippa schießt ihr von hinten einen Feuerstrahl durch den Kopf und lehnt sich dann schwer atmend an einen Baum. Die Lichtung sieht aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Jippa ist derart mit Ruß bedeckt, ihre Kleidung so zerfetzt und ihr Haar in solcher Weise derangiert, dass sie an das Opfer eines Zeppelinunfalls erinnert. Irgendwann zieht sie sich den Bolzen aus ihrer Schulter. Dann schüttet sie sich etwas Kobeki in die Hand, betrachtet die Droge, macht Anstalten sie zu nehmen... Sie zögert und wirft das Pulver weg. Auf ihrem Gesicht ist eine zusätzliche Portion Entschlossenheit zu spüren. Sie fühlt sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder halbwegs klar im Kopf. Die Widersinnigkeit dieser Empfindung ist ihr durchaus bewusst, aber im Moment hat sie nicht die Nerven für eingehende Selbstreflexion. Adrenalin pumpt durch ihre Venen und spült alle anderen Mittelchen fort, deren Rückstände noch durch ihre Blutbahnen pumpen. Sie steckt sich einen Zigarillo an und blickt sich um. Es wieder still geworden. Dann erklingt in der Ferne ein Schrei. Ein Schuss. Nach einiger Zeit noch ein Schrei. Ein wütender Ruf. Ein Schrei. Es klingt so, als würden Marthens Leute Probleme bekommen. Jippa hebt eine Braue. Sie geht einen Schritt in die Richtung ... zögert... wendet sich der toten Gnomin mit dem angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck und der purpurnen Wangenfarbe wieder zu. Bückt sich. Nimmt ihr den Hut ab und setzt ihn auf. Er passt perfekt. Jippa schwankt wie ein Matrose auf Deck, während sie die Lichtung verlässt. Sie geht in die Richtung zurück, aus der sie und Fran'ji vorher geflohen sind. = Den Projektverlauf flexibel planen = Nicht weit von Marthens Farm liegt ein Toter, einer von Mathens Verbündeten mit den roten Gesichtstüchern. Jemand hat dem Menschen von links und rechts gleichzeitig tiefe Stichwunden in die Seite versetzt. Sein Gesicht ist ein wenig schmerzgezeichnet und wirkt davon abgesehen vor allem so, als wäre er überrascht gestorben. Als hätte er zuletzt "Ah, das ist ein wenig unangenehm" sagen wollen. Fünf Meter weiter liegt eine Orkin. Man hat ihr mit einem Drosseldraht die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Links in den Büschen, relativ nah, ist ein japsender Gnoll zusammengekrümmt, der mit gespaltener Schnautze zu Jippa aufschaut. Sie jagt ihm einen Flammenstrahl durch den Kopf und er sackt tot zusammen. Noch ein Schuss ist in der Ferne zu hören... irgendetwas knirscht und kracht... Jippa geht weiter. Die freie Fläche vor Marthens Farm sieht aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Abgesehen von dem toten Taarkh liegt hier ein Dutzend Leichen, sowohl Rotgekleidete als auch Marthens Tagelöhner. Wurfmesser in Rücken oder Kehle, Schnitte an Stellen mit lebenswichtigen Funktionen, Stiche durch äußerst empfindliche Organe... Drei oder vier Überlebende klettern auf der anderen Seite, etwa 100 Schritt von Jippa entfernt, über den brüchigen Zaun und rennen in den Sumpf so schnell ihre Beine sie tragen. In der Mitte, etwa 15 Schritt entfernt von seiner Veranda, mitten auf dem freien Platz, dreht sich Marthen immer wieder um die eigene Achse. Er hält seine Büchse im Anschlag und beobachtet seine Umgebung äußerst aufmerksam. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen, sein Kiefer verkrampft, seine Arme zittern. Er hat eine tiefe Platzwunde am Kopf als sei er zeitweise niedergeschlagen worden, so dass sein Haar blutverklebt ist. Der rotgewandete Mensch hinter ihm trägt eine Maske über dem Gesicht, wie alle seine Kollegen. Es ist also nicht zu sehen, ob sein Gemütszustand Marthens entspricht. Die Fingerknöchel der Hand, mit der er seinen Säbel hält, sind jedenfalls weiß. Und sie zittert. Die beiden stehen Rücken an Rücken, um keine Angriffsfläche für Überraschungsangriffe zu bieten. "Wo ist das Miststück? WO IST SIE??" Marthens Augen huschen wild über das Feld. Plattgetretener Sumpfboden, ein paar Kniehohe Büsche... hier kann sich niemand verstecken. Höchstens... ein ausgebildeter Schurke. Als Mama Jippa noch einen Schritt näher kommt, wirbeln beide Männer zu ihr herum. Marthen zielt auf sie ... in dem Moment, indem sie einen Schutzzauber wirkt, taucht hinter ihm etwas auf. Es ist klein. Es ist grün. Es ist blutbespritzt. Es hat eine gebrochene Nase und diverse Schnitt- und Stichwunden. Man sieht weiterhin funkelnde schwarze Augen und einen Langdolch in jeder seiner Hände. Es springt hoch - die Bewegung ist flüssig, elegant und fehlerfrei - und schlägt Marthen den Knauf des einen Dolches mit Wucht auf den Kopf. Es ist Libid. Und Libid wirkt mehr als nur ein wenig verärgert. Als Marthen sich krümmt und mit dem traditionellen Prozess des Zu-Boden-Gehens nach einem harten Schlag auf den Schädel beginnt, wirbelt der Rotgekleidete zu Libid herum. Sie treibt ihm ihre Klinge mit der Spitze voran ins Gesicht während sie noch in der Luft ist - es knirscht - landet und zieht ihm die zweite Klinge über die Kehle - es spritzt. Er fällt ohne viel mehr als ein leises Gurgeln seitlich auf den Boden. Libids Stimme ist leise, scharf und mühsam kontrolliert. Sie mustert Marthen, der vor ihr kniet und sich seinen schmerzenden, wieder blutenden Schädel hält. "Ich denke"... Sie tritt ihm mit Wucht in den Magen. Er stöhnt und legt sich zusammengekrümmt auf die Seite... " das waren alle". "Krass. Ehm, das war..." Jippa dreht sich um die eigene Achse und mustert das Schlachtfeld auf dem sie steht. Schleichen... zuschlagen... verschwinden... einen nach dem anderen. "... das war keine üble Arbeit, mann." Libid mustert sie aus zornig funkelnden Augen. Sie hat ihre Dolche immer noch in der Hand. Mit einem davon zeigt sie auf Jippa. "Weißt du, warum ich euch Drecksvolk hasse?" "Ehm. No. No Libid, das weiß ich nicht. Warum is das so, mann." "Weil ihr ein faules, unprofessionelles, chaotisches Pack seid. Und jedes Mal wenn man in die Nähe von einem von euch blauhäutigen, scheiße redenden, lässigen "eh ist doch alles bestens MANN"-Idioten kommt, dann steckt man am Ende TIEF im Dreck. So wie heute! Verstehst du was ich meine?" Stille. Libid starrt Jippa schnaufend und immer noch zornig an. Jippa sagt gar nichts. Marthen kommt röchelnd wieder auf die Knie, hält aber ebenfalls das Maul. Niemand kann genau sagen, wie viele Herzschläge vergangen sind, als Fran'ji laut knirschend durch die Büsche bricht, die Szene betritt und sagt "Ey wie krass, Babys. Alle erledigt maan? Wie verdammt lässig, na lief doch alles bestens." Jippa und Libid lösen ihre Blicke voneinander, und während Lbid die Umgebung überwacht, treten Fran'ji und Jippa auf Marthen zu. Fran'ji schafft es kaum, die Augen von Jippas neuem Hut zu nehmen. Der Mensch starrt die beiden Trolle entsetzt an und hat das verzweifeltste, jämmerlichste, erbärmlichste "Wir sind doch noch Freunde?"-Lächeln im Gesicht, das ein Todgeweihter jemals zur Schau gestellt hat. Fran'ji nimm teine Jibaii-Beere aus seiner Güteltasche, zerbeißt sie, so dass der Kern seinen Wirkstoff freisetzen kann, und sagte lässig: "Okäy, alsosososo.... HRCK ... du... hrmmh... ey mann....hnnnnnnfh. Sag mal meine Mutter...? Aha." Er kneift die Augen zusammen und gibt ein glucksendes Geräusch von sich. Jippa übernimmt für ihn. Es kann einen Moment dauern, bis er die Dosis verkraftet hat. "Oh key, Marthen. Du weißt was jetzt kommt. Steh auf." "Ich ... ich will nicht sterben." Nachdem Marthen seinen geheimsten Wunsch verraten hat schüttelt er zur Bekräftigung flehend den Kopf. "Ich meine... ich hab Sklaven, hinten im Pferch hab ich Sklaven. Die halbe Ernte ist eingefahren... ihr könnt das alles haben..." Tränen laufen ihm über sein dreckiges Gesicht. Er blickt zitternd zu Jippa auf und sieht ein steinernes Gesicht. "Das ist ja jämmerlich, mann. Hör schon auf mit dem Dreck, sonst kotze ich auch noch auf dich bevor du abtrittst. Wir bringen dich zu Thickbelch. Was soll'n wir sonst mit dir Arschloch machen. Und Thickbelch wird den Leuten zeigen, warum man besser nicht versucht ihn zu bescheißen. So läuft das nunmal." "NEIN! Nein, bitte... bei allen Göttern..." Er holt zitternd Luft, Verzweiflung füllt jedes seiner Worte an und sein gesicht ist das eines ängstlichen Kindes. "Nicht zu Thickbelch, BITTE. Komm schon, bitte.... nicht so.... ich will nicht so sterben...! Ich wollte eine Chance, ich wollte doch nur eine Chance auch einmal... ein einziges Mal... den Ton angeben. Ein Mal nur..." Er weiss, was ihn bei Thickbelch erwartet. Der Doomlord hat diverse Methoden, Abschreckung gegen Verrat zu betreiben. Die meisten haben damit zu tun, dass man vor seinem Tod zusehen muss, wie einem Körperteile abgeschnitten und von Ogern verspeist werden. Mama Jippas Gesicht wird nicht freundlicher. Aber vielleicht ein winziges, kleines Bisschen weicher. "Oh key. Bleib mal locker Marthen." Sie schürzt die Lippen. "Wir machen einen Handel. Du sagst mir, wer diese Typos waren. Diese rot gekleideten Typos. Wo der Rest von ihnen ist. Wer noch zu ihnen über gelaufen ist." Jippa zuckt die Achseln. "Und dafür komm' ich dir entgegen. Ich bin eine zuvilisierte Frau, mann. Ich bin nicht scharf drauf, dir Arschloch tagelang beim sterben zuzuhören." Einer der Tagelöhner, der verwundet in den Büschen überlebte, erzählt seinen Freunden später, aus seiner Reichweite habe der Platz vor der Farm seltsam ausgesehen. Fast friedlich. Der knieende Marthen habe die Trollin angefleht und sie habe etwas zu ihm gesagt... dann habe er beruhigt gewirkt. Entspannt. Und er habe eine Zeit lang geredet, während er noch vor ihr kniete. Was sie besprochen hätten, sei nicht zu hören gewesen. Es habe seltsam gewirkt dieses Gespräch, erzählte er immer wieder, wenn er betrunken genug war, um die Geschichte wieder aufzuzwärmen. Es habe gewirkt wie eine Unterhaltung zwischen Geschäftsleuten, die einen Handel durchsprechen. Als die Trollin schließlich hinter ihn trat, habe Marthen sich nichteinmal umzudrehen versucht. Sie habe ihm in den Hinterkopf geschossen. Und dann wären sie und ihre Begleiter einfach gegangen. = Life/Work-Balance = Drei Wochen später war es vorbei. Doomlord Thickbelchs Leute hatten nahezu gleichzeitig eine versteckte Operationsbasis an der Küste sowie zwei Posten im Sumpfland besucht und alles abgeschlachtet, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Viele Sklaven, die in letzter Zeit aus Thickbelchs Lagern entkommen waren, fanden sich hier wieder. Man hatte sie zur Flucht ermutigt, nur um sie dann in neue Verschläge zu sperren. Was man an gestohlenen Sklaven, Drogen und anderen Wertgegenständen fand, wurde in Thickbelchs Festung zurückgebracht. Niemand bestahl den Doomlord und kam damit davon. Die sogenannten "Defias", die versucht hatten sich ins Geschäft zu drängen, würden sich andere Jagdgründe suchen müssen. Diejenigen jedenfalls, die noch lebten und noch Augen, Hände und Zungen hatten. Einige Gefangene, die später sehr bereuten, nicht im Kampf gestorben zu sein, wurden an Kreuzungen und in Siedlungen ausgestellt, bis sie endlich gestorben waren. Dann beließ man sie noch eine oder zwei Wochen lang an Ort und Stelle, bis ihr Fleisch dermaßen mit Maden, Käfern und Würmern angefüllt war, dass sie sich wieder schwach bewegten, als versuchten sie kraftlos sich zu befreien. In der Festung wurde im Anschluss gefeiert. Einige Kameraden waren natürlich getötet worden, aber es hatte Prämien für die Überlebenden gegeben. Ein Mann hatte einem Feind einen geradezu epischen Säbel abgenommen und sein Beuterecht darauf geltend gemacht. Er wurde in dieser Nacht von allen beglückwünscht und zwei Nächte später im Streit erstochen. Aber heute Abend jedenfalls: Ein Fest in Thickbelchs Halle. Er war, darüber war man sich allgemein einig, ein sehr, sehr kluger Oger. Er wusste, wie man seine Leute motiviert. Jippa war ein wenig abgelenkt, weil sie gerade eine etwas seltsame Begegnung gehabt hatte. Eine Menschensklavin - die meisten duckten sich aus Angst vor Schlägen weg, wenn man sie nur ansah - war auf sie zugelaufen, Tränen im Gesicht, und hatte immer wieder ein Wort in ihrer Fremden Sprache gewinselt. Es hatte wie "Lammart" geklungen, aber Jippa wusste nicht was zum Teufel das bedeuten sollte oder was das Mädchen wollte. Sie hatte die Frau weggestoßen - war nichts Persönliches, aber sie stand nicht darauf, von Fremden vollgeflennt zu werden. Sie hatte ihr eine Zigarre angeboten, aber die hatte sie nicht genommen. Die Wächter hatten sie weggezerrt und sie hatte ihre Augen die ganze Zeit über nicht von Jippa genommen, geheult und geschrien. Vermutlich würden die Wachen sie jetzt ordentlich verprügeln. Na ja, das war ihre Sache. Das Mädchen musste lernen, dass man durch solche Dinge nur in Schwierigkeiten geriet. Jetzt stand Mama Jippa bei ihrem Raptor Ro'jin und zurrte die Satteltaschen fest. Er keckerte und musterte sie mit dem ständig präsenten, etwas irren Raptorengrinsen. Er spürte, dass dies kein kleiner Ausritt werden würde. Hinter Jippa las Fran'ji den zerfledderten Brief, der gestern angekommen war. "Ich werd' die Anduri wiedah mit Lebän füll'n." Fran'ji gluckste. "Den Stamm meiner Ahnen neu errichten. Trollen 'ne Heimat geben. Wir sind zu verstreut und viele von uns vergessen ihre Wurzeln - ich will das ändern, Ghinzan. Könnte auch das richtige für dich sein, Bäby. Sind alle irre hier, abär haben Cochones das durchzuzieh'n. Du brauchst Freunde, wie jedär Typo auf diessär Welt. Die neuen Anduri suchen alle das Gleichä - und ich weiß du auch. Du bist nicht so hart, wie du immer rüberkommen willst." Fran'ji kicherte und las die Unterschrift. "Gezeichnet: Zuul Jan'zin." "Zuul, hah? Das is der Typo, mit dem du mal Busi'ness gemacht hast? Das Arschloch kann kaum schreiben. Und er klingt als wär er verrückt wie 'ne Scheißhausratte." "Jep." Jippa sah nicht auf. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Sattelzeug. "Das is Zuul." "Der Typo will einän Stamm gründen? Fucko, wassn Schwachsinn..." Fran'ji studierte das Pergament erneut und wedelte dabei großkotzig mit seiner Zigarre. "Die Stämme sind tot, mann. Die Reiche sind im Arsch. Es gibt Söldnerhaufän, Banden, den ganzen Scheiß. Ikan Bokan. Aber ein Stamm... mähähä... Trolls bringen sich gegenseitig um. Immer. Is so. Stämme funktionier'n nicht mehr. Mehr als drei Trolle auf einem Haufen sind kein Stamm, die sind 'n Bürgerkrieg." "Aye Fran'ji", erklärte Jippa tonlos. Sie zurrte den letzten Riemen fest. "Is so. Du hast Recht." Fran'jis Blick wurde etwas schärfer. "Warum reist du dann ab, mann? Warum willst du dir das antun? Du machst da doch nicht ernsthaft mit?" Als Jippa sich umwandte, hob er eine Braue. Sie sah... gelassen aus. Natürlich. Aber weniger gelassen als normalerweise. Dieser furchtbare rote Filzhut, den sie der Gnomin abgenommen hatte, saß auf ihrem Kopf wie ein gellender Schrei in einer schwülen Nacht. Und was Fran'ji auch etwas verwirrte war die Tatsache, dass Jippa wieder richtig klar wirkte. Er hatte heute schon mindestens fünf verschiedene psychogene Substanzen in seinen Leib gehauen - sie keine einzige. "Weil Zuul ein Idiot ist. Genau wie du sagst, mann. Er reitet sich in Dreck rein, der mit Abstand zu krass für ihn wird. Er hat kein Gespür für Leute. Er glaubt an Ehre und solchen Scheiß. Er vertraut Typos zu schnell." Sie entzündete sich selbst einen Zigarillo. "Er braucht jemand, der ihm das ausredet." "Oh key, klingt einsichtig. Aber wenn er sich den Ärgär aufhalst - warum machst du so ne weite Reise? Lass ihn doch, Ghinzan." "No." Mama Jippa führte Ro'jin in Richtung Tor. Fran'ji ging neben hr her. "Schulde ihm das. Meine Lust ist gering, später zu hören, dass man den Idioten abgerippt und angezündet hat. Ich red mit ihm. Ich red' ihm diesen Schwachsinn aus. Ich bring ihn vielleicht mit hierher zurück." "Deine Sache. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir hier noch nen Haudrauf brauchän." "Er ist keiner. Er ist'n Krieger." "Hähä. Da gibt's nen Unterschied?" Fran'ji nahm einen Schritt Abstand von ihr, als er den Blick sah, mit dem Jippa seine Frage quittierte. "Ja. Da gibt's einen Unterschied." "Hrmh. Ja okay mann, dein Ding. Ich sag's ja. Stämme... nur Ärger, mann. Verpflichtungen, Ärger, Streit. Man zahlt drauf. Solche Träumerien sind den Ärger nicht wert, mann. " "Ich weiß, Fran'ji. Und es is meine Absicht, sehr reich zu sterben und mir nichts ans Bein zu hängen. Also keine Sorge." "Thickbelch erwartet dich bald zurück. Wir haben hier noch ne Menge Gold zu verdienän." "Is mir klar, Fran'ji." "Tazz'dingo, Mama Jippa, Bangos Schülerin." Er verbeugte sich respektvoll - wenn auch leicht schwankend - wie es die Tradition verlangte. Sie verbeugte sich ebenfalls und exakt genau so tief. "Tazz'dingo Papa Fran'ji, Bangos Schüler." Jippa schwang sich auf ihren Raptor und trabte zum Tor. Die Wachen öffneten ihr, und sie warf einen letzten Blick auf Fran'ji, den Innenhof der Festung, die Sklavenpferche, die Bewaffneten und Bediensteten. Dann ritt sie hinaus, den Knüppeldamm entlang, und machte sich auf die Reise nach Stranglethorn. Einen Moment lang stellte sie sich vor, wie Zuul Jan'zin mit Thickbelchs Leuten zurecht kommen würde. Er und Fran'ji... er und Thickbelch... vermutlich würde er sich mit Libid noch am besten verstehen. Wenn sie sich nicht sofort gegenseitig umbrachten. Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, was Zuul davon halten würde, dass sie hier Jobs erledigte. Und dann vertrieb sie den Gedanken mit Leichtigkeit, trieb Ro'jin schneller voran und konzentrierte sich auf den Weg. Sie würde nicht lange fort sein. Das hier war der Job, den sie immer gewollt hatte. Beute, Gold, guter Stoff und ein Arbeitgeber der seine Killer res'pektierte. Sie würde bald zurück kehren und sie würde noch verdammt lange für Thickbelch arbeiten. Dessen war sie sicher. ---- Diese Geschichte hat Ihnen zugesagt? Die Ehrenwerten Anduri und Mama Jippa danken für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Anduri Stamm